


The Monsters Under His Bed

by Misfit_Meraki



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Build, Teenagers, kicked out, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki
Summary: Eric Cartman isn’t exactly a “good person.”He knows this, so does the whole town. But was he so bad his own mother would leave him behind to fend for himself in the shitty town of South Park?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. What Went Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Short start, but it gives it a line up for where the story is going to go.

Cartman let out a harrowing scream.

“Fuck everything!”

He threw his keys into the far depths of the bushes, farther than he could ever find.

Today was by far the shittest day of his life.

His mom kicked him out, old news but still painful, His friends all hated him, his car broke down, and the person he liked… Might have changed their mind.

Now he was stranded at the ends of South Park in the pouring rain, where it was cold and dark, and lonely.

He kicked his tire as hard as he could, screaming again as he did.

He ruined everything. His life.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

He wishes he could just go back, to apologize.

But why would  _ he  _ apologize. It’s not like he _ wanted  _ them to react that way. 

“God damn it!” 

He takes a deep breath. 

His therapist reminded him to do this often. Breathe… Something he’d forget how to do in…  _ Stressful situations. _

Just breathe and think.

What brought him here and what will bring him out of it? 

Well…

He didn’t know.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some boys enjoying their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s all over the place or too dialogue heavy. I attempted to add what the world around them looks like for context on the teens lives. Hopefully it’s not out of place. If it is I’ll edit it :)

“It’s because you're poor, Kenny.” Cartman remarks, taking a rather large bite of his burger he has gotten from the school cafeteria. 

“But that’s no excuse!” Kenny exclaims, “I shaved my balls  _ and  _ showered!”

“That’s basic shit, dude.” He says between his chewing.

“Not in my house!” He says, throwing his hands up. “The electricity got shut off. No fucking heat. Cold showers.” Kenny stabs the fork he had been fidgeting with into the table. “Do you know how hard it is to shave cold balls, Eric??” 

“God damn it.” Kyle says, taking a seat at their usual table. “Can we go one fucking day without talking about your balls, Kenny?”

“Not when they’re this great.” Kenny purrs, immediately accepting the halved lunch Kyle pushed aside for him. Kyle mutters words of disgust as he passes it over.

“Yeah yeah, we get it. You like to fuck anything that moves. That still doesn’t change the fact that she wouldn’t suck you because you’re poor, K _ en _ ”

Kenny merely responds with the finger as he continues to delve into the half burger and handful of fries he was given.

“Not every girl is fine with eating instant mash and expired ramen for dinner every night.” Cartman finishes, taking another big if not equally large bite.

“Yeah yeah.” He groans. “Hey, where’s Stan?” Kenny asks, looking around.

“Yeah, where is your little butt buddy?” 

“I told you not to call him that… And he’s in the lunch line. Forgot his money in his locker.” 

“Tch.” Kenny shakes his head. “He probably just got a quickie in with Wendy in the janitors closet again.”

“Ew dude, he’s like, my brother. Don’t talk like that!”

“It’s true! Fuck, since he and Wendy got back together they aren’t exactly good at hiding that they fuck like rabbits.”

“Yeah. It’s probably all hot and streamy, and god can’t I imagine the sweat dripping down her stomach and into her-“

“Alright! Enough!” Kyle pushes his tray from himself, suddenly in distaste for all food. Kenny happily retrieves it from his side of the table.

“Always works.” Kenny says, victoriously.

“Hey dudes.” Stan greets as he takes a seat.

“Hey Stan.” Kyle greets in return. “How was that game last night?”

“Stressful. We lost. Again.” 

“Dude. That sucks.” 

It soon fell silent between the two.

This was typically how Kyle and Stan interacted, not abnormal since Kyle knew nothing about football. Since the start of freshman year they’d started to drift, Wendy, his long term girlfriend, getting in the way of most of their bonding. Cartman found it amusing, or, at least he  _ did.  _

Lately he had been going to therapy, mandated by the schools request. So far the only people that knew were the small group they kept. Cartman could care less if others knew, but it wasn’t exactly something to scream to the world. So he didn’t mention it. It was only when he’d leave early on Thursday mornings that Kenny had begun to question what was up. Kenny was someone he told of course, with them being very close, but it wasn’t exactly a treat telling Stan or Kyle.

He knows they judged him.

Whatever…

Anyways, he did eventually gain empathy for the situation that poor Darsh and Jew held. He himself drifted from Butters, who he’d at one point called his best friend in middle school. Eventually Butters just moved on to better things like most people do.

It still hurt… But who’s to blame him? 

Butters eventually started talking with some of the misfits, occasionally hanging out with Craig’s group as he had gotten close to Tweek. This totally didn’t upset Eric, of course. Tweek was… Decent.

“And then it just exploded. Crazy right?”

Cartman was pulled back into the conversation mid story. He swears his name was mentioned but he isn’t sure. 

He’d been spacey lately. He’d just stare off and think. It was… Strange. Why was he suddenly so thoughtful? 

“Dude. I’m surprised Mr. Bowers didn’t kick his ass.” 

“I know right?”

“What are you hippies going on about now?”

“Dude. Weren’t you paying attention? Like, at all?” 

“Nah. But that’s not any different from any other day.” 

“Well apparently Tweek and Craig got into a big argument in Chemistry. Tweek was shaking so much he poured too much shit into the beaker and it exploded.” 

Cartman's sudden attention is obvious as he sits up. “Dude, sick! Was it like foaming and shit? Was there a fire?!”

Kyle promptly rolls his eyes.

“No, fatass. No fire. You would have heard a fire alarm.”

Before Cartman can retaliate Kenny sighs. “I hope it doesn’t interfere with Tokens party this Saturday. It has so much potential…”

“To what, get you laid?” Kyle asks, unamused.

“Totally. I was thinking about asking Bebe out again. Since she and Clyde are off again.” 

“Seriously? Again? Ugh… I’ve lost my appetite.” 

Stan pushes his food to Kenny who accepts it gratefully. “Two out of three! Cartman, wanna pitch in and make me the next fat ass?”

“No way!” He says, taking the rest of the burger into his mouth, filling his cheeks completely.

Kenny only stares. “Careful Eric, or I might take that as an offer.” He winks.

Cartman sputters as the three around him burst into laughter.

“Anyways, you’re no better Stan. You and that hoe Wendy are a weekly thing.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that fatass!” 

“I talk about whoever, however I please.” 

“Alright! Guys! Not important!” Kenny cuts in. “Are you going to Tokens party or not?”

“Why would I go? I wasn’t invited?” Cartman states in a half question.

“You don’t need an invite. So many people are going it doesn’t even matter. Just show up and it’ll be chill.” 

“I don’t know, poor boy. Wouldn’t that be… Lyingggg…?” 

It was now Kenny’s turn to roll his eyes as he huffs. “As if you’re above lying.”

“Eh! I’ll have you know I’m a changed man!”

“Maybe by twenty pounds give or take…” Stan snorts.

“I’m done with this harassment. Cartman says, acting hurt. “It hurts my poor little ego.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever. You in or not?” 

Cartman thinks for a moment. He wasn’t busy. Free booze. It sounded fun. 

“Maybe I’ll drop by. I am a busy guy after all, Kenneth.” 

“Sweet. See you guys there. Kyle, making you my wingman.” 

“Dammit not again!”

For the next several minutes the three argued over Kenny’s insane sex drive while all Cartman did was observe.

Cartman couldn’t help but smile at their exchange. He did that more often now, he thinks. Take in the smaller moments as something greater.

He’s happy with how his social life was. The same lunch everyday. It… Made him smile.

Maybe things were finally going okay for him, and maybe he was okay with that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful how you eat or Kenny might be coming for that dick :O


End file.
